ACPM's overall goal in convening the Preventive Medicine 2003 conference is to provide practical educational, training, and networking opportunities for public health and health care professionals with an interest in and commitment to disease prevention and health promotion. Specifically, attendees at Preventive Medicine 2003 will: 1. Acquire the information necessary to convey accurately and effectively to colleagues, patients, the media, and the public, the latest advances and current recommendations in prevention practices, policies, and programs. 2. Understand the evidence base underlying current recommendations regarding the effectiveness and delivery of clinical preventive services. 3. Learn about high quality systems and products for enhancing clinical preventive service delivery in practice. 4. Identify research gaps in clinical preventive medicine research. 5. Learn the latest methods and outcomes of prevention research initiatives, both developmental and translational. 6. Learn how to apply best practices in population health initiatives, particularly those relating to leading health indicators in Healthy People 2010. 7. Establish relationships with colleagues that facilitate effective collaborations.